My Little Hero
by Li Time
Summary: Hero is not a nice person. But when he finds himself in a strange world, he starts to learn about something he never really known about before. Can he find his way home? He'll have to get help from the creatures of this land.
1. Prelude

Author's Note: Before you start reading this story, understand that this is not a means to change my character or to disrespect the universe this takes place in. I can't say that I'm deep in this culture, I've seen the show and enjoy it as well as some of the fan made music for it. But I'm not about to make an OC or collect merchandise from the franchise. As for the story, I just had the thought that what if I took my bad ass character and all of his bad habits and dropped him into the bright colored and upbeat world that is this series. Don't look into it too deeply or get offended by this. As you read, you'll see how my character changes. This is not cannon to his story though. Just a one off "what if" story. Also, since it is my anti-hero character, expect strong language, graphic scenes, and some cross-over elements. And please enjoy.

18+ for strong language, graphic depictions, and adult themes.

Prelude

Fire. Fire spread the land. Screams filled my ears as the inhabitants burned to death, their skin darkening and melting. The bodies started to pile up, but I knew that when it was all over, those bodies wouldn't be there. Just the ashes of the hundreds who were burned up alive. And in the center, I saw the cause of it all, though I couldn't make out what the creature was.

I awoke from my nightmare, growling and sweating. I looked down at my hands, flexing my fingers in tight fists. The nightmare was growing more and more detailed every night. It didn't make sense. The land was unfamiliar to me as were the people who were in it. The strange thing was that they weren't human. If this was a warning, why am I dreaming of a land of animals?

Since I wasn't going to get any sleep, I pushed myself out of the bed and pulled on the clothes I had worn the day before. The black clothes were loose on me, ripped up in random places and had that over all punk look. My spiky green hair added to the punk look, though the roots had grown out and my natural blond hair had regain about two inches. I looked myself in the mirror in the hotel room, seeing the wear of my travels in my blue eyes. As I stared at myself, I could almost swear there were two slits for a pair of eyes just above my own, but that could be my imagination.

After pulling on my boots, I started to pull on my rings, but decided to just forgo putting each one on. The metal rings, as well as the thirty bracelets, dozen necklaces, and a dozen more piercings melted. The metal mixed in with the sheet of metal that was coating the wall, and the metal slithered like a snake up my sleeves. Most of the liquid metal remained under my clothes, hidden from view, while the rest reformed into the necklaces, piercings, bracelets, and rings that they were once were before. I finished my look by grabbing the long black leather trench coat that was hanging by the door to the room. Despite still having two more nights paid for, I grabbed my duffel bag and left.

It was still dark out, and the city was just waking up to start the day. Though, it being the city that never sleep, it was busy even in the middle of the night. The people who were already out were rushing to their jobs, honking their horns as others cut them off, cursing at them as they did. This place was disgusting. Hell, a man ran right into me as I was walking and didn't even say sorry. I growled and cursed at the man. I was surprised the man with short white beard and white hair didn't yell back at me. Kind of the way the city was.

But it was another place to pass through on my way to a new land and adventure. And as the sun started to rise, I walked out of the city, following the road for a while. It was after the city was in the distance that I turned away from the road. I made my way into the field of trees, feeling the heat of the sun shining down on me. It had to be about noon now.

My name is Herorian Time. I've been traveling for a few years now so a day like this was normal for me. And yes, I have powers. The metal that I could manipulate was just normal steel, but thanks to my study in alchemy I learned how to change its state and warp it into what I need. Of course, it came at a price. But it was a price well spent. The metal that was under my clothes were molded to my body to act as armor. It wasn't going to stop bullets too well, but I'm more worried about claws, fangs, swords, and other sharp things. I tend to come across that more in my journeys. And when I need it, I can reform the metal into weapons.

For instance, in one part of my travels, I came across some ninja assassins who were hired to take me out. Their weapons just bounced off the metal I wore, just cutting my clothes instead. I used my bracelets mostly to throw kunai and shurikens of my own. And when the time came, I formed a katana with the metal and sliced them down. I didn't hold back. And I guess this is a good time as any to mention that I'm not a nice guy. I'm not afraid to kill someone who attacks me.

Though there was a time I would kill just for fun. I was rebelling the fact that everyone wanted me to fulfill the role my father left behind when he died. I didn't want to follow his path. I just wanted to live my life the way I wanted. But in the end, I was torn up and conflicted inside. This was why I had left my land in the first place. I wanted to find my own story. Despite learning about abilities I didn't know I had and mastering the ones I did, I still haven't quite found my place. So, I go from town to town, city to city, looking for a place to belong. I've even traveled through time and dimensions to find my own, but with no real satisfaction.

So, here I was, heading to a new place. Where it was, I did not know. I just wonder around until I find something. Typically, it was in the form of a potential rift in space and time. They're everywhere, but most of the time inactive. People would either walk through them unaffected or unknowingly avoid them. I can sense them, and I can use them. I never knew what would be beyond them until I step through. I could step through and find myself about to fall into a pool of lava. But that's life. And if it meant the end of my story, than it's the end.

I thought about that as I walked. I did a lot of thinking as I walked, have conversations with the thoughts in my head. I guess you could say I'm crazy. In a way, I could be. But the fact is about a year ago, I picked up an unwelcomed hitchhiker. A fallen angel trapped within a coin. That creature entered my mind when I picked it up. For a while, I refused him, kept him locked away in the back of my mind. But I ran into some really big trouble. And I needed to make a choice. I took his offer, taking up the coin and powers he offered me. It was dark, evil powers. I guess you can say it's eating me from the inside out. But the power that I felt when I used it. I didn't know how I had lived without it all this time.

Well, whatever you think of me. Hero. Villain. Crazy. It's all the same to me. Just another part of my story, my life. And it was about to get a whole lot more interesting. As I mentioned, I didn't know where I was going until I get there. And I can sense rifts. I happened to start sensing one late in the afternoon after I had taken a break to eat and rest. It felt...different. It didn't seem like the ones I felt before. This usually meant that it was a rift to another realm or dimension. Those always seemed to lead to something interesting. I reached the rift and noticed how unstable it was. I couldn't tell what it would do when I go through.

I glanced around, noticing how I was deep in a forest now, far away from praying eyes. I started to focus my will, reaching out and gripping the fabric of space and time. It opened easily enough, but it was passing through it that would be interesting. I took a deep breath as I stepped through.

Something went wrong. I felt the rift quickly closing around me. My eyes filled with colors, making my head spin. It felt like something was pushing against me from all around me, then pulling me apart, and then pushing again. I pushed forward as darkness started to fall over me, the colors disappearing. Then, my head felt like it burst open, and I collapsed.

I woke with a splitting headache. It felt as if someone had driven a giant metal stake into the center of my head. I groaned as I tried to push myself up, closing my eyes in pain. My back was the next thing to start hurting. My muscles that I didn't even know I had on my back ached. My hands and feet came next. It felt like they had swollen to balloons and that there was some giant calluses on them. This made me fall flat on my stomach with a groan. I tried again, and raised up onto my feet. But when I did, my balance wavered and I fell forward, catching myself with my hands.

I growled, thirst hitting me now. I assumed that the ordeal going through the rift had left me dehydrated. So, I spotted a crystal clear lake and dragged myself forward. It was then when I noticed the yellow fur covered hoof. My eyes widen as I lifted my hand and turned it over. Instead of my hand, the hoof raised up and turned over, revealing the horse shoe shape underneath. I looked down at my other hand to see a matching hoof. I scrabbled to the lake and ducked my head into it, drinking quickly in hopes that it was a hallucination. After taking several giant gulps of water, I raise my head out and shook my head. My hair whipped around and I felt that it was growing out of the back of my neck. I whipped my head around as I turned to push myself onto my feet again, failing and falling forward into the water. I pushed up onto all fours and looked down into the water. I saw my reflection.

As I looked into the water, my eyes widen in surprise. The reflections eyes were like mine, but larger and rounder. My green hair ran down the back of my neck and folded over in a mess. "The fuck?" I mumbled. "I'm...a pony?!"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I rushed to where I had awoke, hoping to find the rift and go back through. I tripped over my feet...or rather hooves only once, but I got there. Thanks to my bag being there, I knew exactly where I had awoken from. I reached out with my senses and was surprised. I couldn't sense anything. It was possible that the rift had collapsed when I went through and became unusable. It was also possible that my magic didn't work here. Either way, this was bad. It meant that I was stuck here.

I growled as I sat down, taking a few deep breaths and thinking to myself. "Ok, Hero, think," I said out loud to myself. "You went through a rift that started to collapse around you. You passed out and awoke in this colorful land. You're a pony." I tapped my hand...hoof on my chin...muzzle...thinking. "I'm dead. I died and this is my punishment. Who knew that hell was a colorful place!" I stumped my hooves on the ground in frustration but sighed softly. "Ok, maybe I'm not dead. But what the hell is this place?"

I decided to go back to the lake and looked at my reflection. Despite being a pony, I still had that punk look with my mane being green and spiky. I still had my piercings all over my face with three in each ear, two over one eye and one over the other, one in my nose, and one in my lip. I stuck out my tongue to see the stud was still there. As I was inspecting myself, I noticed the pointed horn on my forehead. I stared at it for a while, concluding that it was the reason I had such a headache. A body forcefully transformed like I had just went through would give muscle aches and pains. Having a horn grow out of your head was not a pleasant feeling.

I looked over at my back and saw the leather coat draped around me. It had apparently changed also to fit me in this form. My forearms were still through what would be the arms of the coat, but the rest was just draped over my back and my tail. And now I'm conscience of my tail. I also realized that I didn't have any clothes, and I had a lot less metal on me than I had before. Besides my piercings, I had my necklaces and my bracelets were resting on my hooves. But now I had bracelets on my back hooves also, even though I didn't have any on my ankles before. As for the metal that I had under my clothes, I still had some in the form of bands around my forearms and gaskin, but that was it. Nothing around my chest and body at all.

I sighed, lowering my head close to the water. If I was going to get out of here, I was going to have to find a rift to take me back. Or someone who could make a rift. I had to wonder who would be here, if they were all ponies like me, or normal humans. I don't know which I would refer. If I could find a human, I might be able to get them to turn me back to normal at least. But I would probably get more attention than what I needed. On the other hand, if I find more ponies, they might treat me like humans in my world did; avoid me like the plague. But would there be a pony who knew how to open a rift or where to find one? Could I even communicate with them? I knew I could speak, but I sounded fine to myself. I don't know what to expect if I found another pony or a human. I might freak a human out if a pony came up to them and started talking. I might freak out a pony if they couldn't talk like I could.

I sighed and went back to my bag and started to reach for it. Then I remembered that I didn't have hands. "Fuck you too, bag," I said, softly. I sighed again as I leaned down, took the strap in my mouth, and whipped it over my shoulder...where it slid off my other side. I growled as I slipped my hoof through the bag, whipped it again, and had it hung off my other side. With my bag in hand...with my bag in hoof...that sounds stupid, by the way, I started walking.

I was lucky enough to have awoken near a dirt road. I would able to follow it and hopefully find a town or something. It was only after a few minutes that I started to get the feeling I was being followed. I looked around. There weren't any trees nearby nor any large rocks, so if someone was following me, they couldn't hide. Unless they knew how to throw up a veil. I reached out with my senses but couldn't feel any magic. Though if they were good, I wouldn't feel it anyway. But then I wouldn't get the feeling they were following me neither, so what the fuck. I growled, turned, and continued to walk.

"Ok, I give up," came a voice from somewhere behind and above me. I spun around, not spotting anyone or anything but some clouds. "You're no pony I've seen around here. You new or something?"

"Who wants to know?" I asked, scanning the path and sky for a sign of someone.

"I do," came the voice. It seemed like it had come from a cloud that was almost over top me. And now that I thought about it, it was a lot closer than any other clouds. "So, who are you?" I started to analyze the voice. It wasn't anyone I knew, but I could tell it was a feminine voice. She somehow had a tom-boyish tone to her too.

"Great, now clouds are talking to me," I thought, but I assumed that it wasn't really a cloud talking but someone hiding behind the cloud. "Why don't you show yourself first? I don't like talking to someone who wants to hide."

A head popped out from over top the cloud, giving me the impression that she had been laying on it and just rolled over to look at me. The pony had a light blue fur, and it's mane was spiked forward with different colors, giving it a rainbow effect. And it looked natural. I did notice that this pony didn't have a horn, meaning that not only where there other ponies, but ponies with different physical traits. "That's a lot of metal," she said. "But I have to say, that looks totally awesome."

I arched an eyebrow, or where my eyebrow would be if I still had them, at her. "Umm, thanks?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash. Though you probably already knew that. You know, being an awesome pony as I am."

I rolled my eyes. She was that kind of person...or pony. A hip, probably athletic type who thought highly of herself. Reality check, not everyone knows your name. "Never heard of you," I said. I turned and continued to walk. Though I had to admit, the name was interesting. I had to wonder if she was given the name because of her hair. And it would be a little cliché if she was a fast runner, but still interesting.

"Aww, that sucks," she said. I looked up as I saw her flying over me so that she could look at me again. Her wings flapped steadily, keeping up with me while she remained in the air and above me. "So, where you from? What brings you here?"

I wanted to ignore her, but if I wanted to get out of here, it might help if I knew where here was. So, I had to play somewhat nice. "Nowhere you would know and I have no reason to be here. I don't even know what land this is," I told her as I looked up at her. I looked at her wings. They reminded me of Pegasus. Maybe in this world, pegasus wasn't a mythical creature, but a breed of pony. Thinking about it farther, I would be in the form of a unicorn.

"You mean to tell me you traveled all the way out here and you don't even know what Equestria is?" She sounded surprise by this fact. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. Anyone from this dimension would have heard of the land. But I wasn't from here, so I wouldn't have heard of it. It would be shocking to someone if they heard of such a person, or in this case a pony, who had never heard of Equestria.

I sighed. "Look, I don't really have time to stop and chat," I said. "I've had a long day and I would like to find a place I could sleep."

"Oh, I got you!" she said, excited. "Well, you're close to Ponyville. I'm sure someone will be able to give you a place. I would offer my place, but it's kind of in the clouds and you don't look like you could fly with that heavy coat on."

"As long as it's not over open water, I don't care," I mumbled. Though she had a point. Even with wings, this coat would be constricting them, making me unable to fly. Thinking about that, I remembered the muscles on my back that weren't normal. I realized then that I did have wings. I could move them too, but only just thanks to the coat.

"Oh, I know. Applejack has plenty of room, she could probably offer you a place to sleep." With that, she took off, flying at high speed away.

"Yep," I said to myself. "She lives up to that name." I started to race after her.

I have to say this, if you're not use to running on all fours, you're going to get tripped up. My back legs kept going faster than my front and I found myself planting my face in the ground. I had to stop and regroup myself. If I was going to get anywhere, I was going to have to get use to this new body. I started by thinking of how my normal body moved and how horses moved. Then I started to move slowly, thinking about my movements as I trotted forward. Once I started to get use to it, I started to go faster. Though, I had already lost Rainbow Dash.

Instead, I was treated by the face of a pink pony with bright pink curly hair popping up in front of me. "Hey!" she shouted in a loud, upbeat voice. I jumped back a bit, surprised. My natural reaction was to attack her, but I was more surprised that she was so upbeat about coming up to someone like me. Not to mention, I had no weapon or a way to fight in this form. Plus, I didn't know if I could use my abilities from my world. "You must be new here. Are you new? You must be new, cause I don't know you. And I know everypony in Ponyville! I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you!" This hyperactive pony was going crazy. She was hopping and running around as she spoke, talking like an over active teenage girl on a cell phone. And she was still talking, what about, I did not know, but she was still going.

"Wooh! Chill the fuck out!" I said, trying to keep track of where she was. But that was nearly impossible. I actually found myself getting dizzy, and I could keep track with things moving at the speed of sound. I didn't know if this was because I'm not use to this body or if she was just like that with her random movements. But whatever the reason, she stopped when I spoke.

"Oh my, that's such a bad word," she exclaimed. "Are you a bad pony? That's ok. We can still be friends. I love making new friends. Oh! I should throw a party for my new friend!"

"No! That's quite alright!" I said. "Look, I'm just..."

"Oh, but I love to throw parties! I am Ponyville's number one party planning pony! I mean, I didn't get this cutie mark for nothing!"

There she goes again, speaking nonsense. But it was when she gestured with her head and a little shake of her tail that I noticed the image of three balloons on her butt. Was that what she was talking about? Come to think of it, Rainbow Dash had something on her butt too. I didn't really notice it before, but there was something there. But I couldn't remember what.

"Listen!" I said again, getting annoyed. "I'm looking for Applejack. Do you know..."

"Oh, you're looking for Applejack?! Are you a friend of hers? A relative? Or are you her special pony?!" She gasped. "And she never told me."

"No!" I shouted. "I don't know her. Look. I'm new here. And someone named Rainbow Dash told me she might be able to give me a place to stay."

"Oh! You need a place to stay? You could always stay at my place."

"That's quite alright!" I said. "I'll just check out this Applejack's place."

"What's this about checkin' out my place?" I heard a new voice say. I looked down the path and saw an orange fur pony with yellow mane and wearing a cowgirl hat. Her mane and tail both had a red ribbon tied on them. It fit with her southern country accent. She had two baskets strapped to her back, each hanging on either side of her, and both were filled with gold coins.

"Oh, this pony was!" said the pony named Pinkie Pie, or at least that's what I thought she said her name was in all that chattering she did. "He's new here! He said he's a friend of Rainbow Dash and that she said you might have room for him to stay!"

"I'm not friends with Rainbow Dash," I said. "I just met her before I ran into you." I put a hoof to my face, my headache getting worst. "I just want some sleep."

"I offered him my place, but he said that he rather stay at your place," Pinkie said. "I think he might have a thing for you, Applejack."

"Pinkie Pie, would ya calm down for one pickin' minute," the pony I assumed was Applejack said. "No pony could ever get some rest with ya runnin' around makin' all that ruckus." Pickie Pie pouted as Applejack came over to me. "Rainbow did mention a new pony needin' a place to stay. Ya must be 'im. Ya sure ain't any pony I've seen here in Ponyville. Where ya..." but she was cut off when she made eye contact with me. I felt the Soul Gaze begin instantly.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I wasn't expecting a Soul Gaze, but when my eyes met hers, I was sucked into one. Eyes were the gateway to someone's soul, at least I knew that in my world. Humans who looked into someone else's eyes kind of get an understanding of each other's souls. For me, and others who had magic like mine, when we locked eyes with someone, we get a full gaze into their soul. There were two draw backs to it. One, the other person, magical or not, get a full Soul Gaze also. But the worst part about it was that whatever you saw, good or bad, you would always remember it, fresh every time you recalled it. But this was with humans. I didn't consider that my magic would affect ponies too.

I saw her soul as she saw into mine. I didn't know what she would see in me, though I had a good idea what it could be. But her soul...It was filled with kindness. She was trustworthy. Someone who would always be honest and would tell you the truth. She had a mark of a kind friend. And I felt relaxed when I snapped out of the gaze. And then I saw the shock in her face.

"What in tarnations...was that?" she asked softly. I noticed the tear drop from her eye and I looked away. It took a lot for me to feel bad for someone. But I had hurt her in the moment of that Soul Gaze. She didn't need to see it. No one did.

"Umm, what was that about?" Pinkie Pie piped up. As an outsider, she would have only seen her friend freeze up in the middle of saying something and become scared of something. If she was smart, she would realize it was something from when we locked eyes.

Applejack was the first to really recover. "It's nothin', Pinkie Pie," she said. Pinkie Pie just tilted her head as she watched us. "So, ya need a place to stay. Well, it ain't gonna be free. Ya better be ready to work if ya want to stay."

I looked at her, my expression turning back to my serious, somewhat irritated look. It was more natural for me and something I used to show that I mean business. "Thanks," I said. "I think that's a far trade. As long as I can get sleep tonight first."

"I hear ya, honey. Come along, now. I don't have all day." With that, she started back the way she came. I followed, walking up beside her. I noticed her calling me 'honey' but knew it wasn't anything special. It was one of those southern things.

"So...no party?" Pinkie Pie asked from where we left her standing.

It was after a short walk before Applejack spoke again. I guess she wanted to be sure Pinkie Pie was out of ear shout. "What was that back there?" she asked me. "When I looked into yer eyes, I saw somethin'."

"What did you see?" I asked her. I was curious what she had actually saw and how she interpreted it. It's always different between people. I could have Soul Gazed with Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash or really anyone from my world, and they would all see something differently than others. Some would see a memory, something that defined me. Others would see images or get feelings. Like how I got feelings from Applejack, knowing now that she was trustworthy. Probably why she wanted to speak with me first before telling anyone else. She wanted to make sense of what she saw before she could talk about it. She may even keep it secret if I asked her to.

"I...I don't know exactly," she said. "It was more like I felt pain and confusion. I felt like I was lost and needed to find a place I belong." Much like what I was going through now. Did this mean she saw me as I was?

"That's what you saw in me," I explained. "I guess it's very clear I'm not from around here. This land is Equestria, correct? I've never even heard of this land. I just awoke on the road. I was lost and confused on how I got there." Which was mostly true. I was lost and confused, but I knew exactly how I got here. I just had to find a way back to my world.

She glanced over at me. "Ya serious? Where ya from then?"

"Hard to explain," I told her. "You know anyone who can use magic around here?"

"Hay yeah. I know a few ponies who could use magic. I'll introduce ya to them tomorrow after we do some chores. Hope ya no stranger to do some hard work."

I growled. "Truthfully, I rather talk with your magic using friends and try and get back to my world. But since you're giving me a place to sleep tonight, the least I could do is help out. I'm guessing you run an apple farm?"

"Shoot, honey, what gave that away? It's not like it's who I am." I glanced back, seeing that her cutie mark was of three apples. "I guess ya still searchin' or somethin', huh?" I looked at her again. "What I saw," she clarified. "I got the feelin' that ya was still searchin'."

I looked back, but this time I looked at my leather covered ass. I hadn't removed my coat since I got here. Did I have a mark on me? That made me shutter. Tough guy like me, having a "cutie" mark? Fuck that shit. I rather have no mark and keep wondering the world than to have something cute on my ass. "You can say that," I said.

"Well, shoot, honey. It ain't nothin' to be ashamed off. Everypony will find what they're meant for sooner or later."

"Oh, you found him." We both looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying above us. "Sorry for losing you back there. I wanted to catch up with Applejack and ask her."

"Ya, thanks," I said, a little annoyed at her for just leaving me back there.

"By the way, I never got your name," Rainbow Dash said, gliding down to be level with us. I noticed her mark this time. It was like a lightning bolt shooting from a cloud, but it was colored as a rainbow.

"It's Hero. Hero Time."

"That sounds awesome! So, Hero, how long are you staying?"

"Actually, Rainbow," Applejack interrupted. "I think it would be better to save the questions for tomorrow. He needs some rest for tomorrow. And after runnin' into Pinkie Pie after his day, I don't blame 'im."

"Ya, Pinkie Pie can be a hoofful at first, but she's cool," she replied. "Just wait until you go to one of her awesome parties! I'm sure she'll throw one for you tomorrow."

"Rest first. I'll worry about all of that tomorrow," I said. I didn't really care for parties, but I guess it couldn't be helped.

"Sure thing. Well, catch you two later!" With that, she flew off, a rush of wind following her that made Applejack have to stop and hold herself from falling over. I did the same, though I was able to hold a lot easier.

"That pony sure is a handful," Applejack said. "And don't mind Pinkie Pie. She's always like that. She'll find every excuse to throw a party. But they are always ones that liven up every pony, that's for sure. Well, here we are. Sweet Apple Acres."

I looked out at the hundreds of apple trees with a farm house at the edge of them. It was a sight. And I had to wonder what chores she would have me do in the morning. I followed her to the farm house, looking around at all of the apple trees.

She pushed open the door and called out. "Hay, every pony. I'm home. And I brought company."

A little pony ran out from a door way to Applejack, excited. "Big Sis, Big Sis!" she called. "How did it go? Did you sell a lot of apples!"

"Sure did, Apple Bloom. Every last one of 'em."

"That's awesome, big sis!" The little pony, who had a yellowish fur with a hot pink bushy mane with a pink bow in it, had a southern country accent much like Applejack. But because she was still young, she had that higher pitch squeaky voice that a lot of little girls had. I also noted that she did not have a cutie mark. Judging by that and what Applejack had mentioned earlier, no pony was born with one but instead received it later in life. How, I didn't know.

I had an image of an occult of ponies wearing hoods surrounding a young scared pony. Two or three of the adult ponies held the little one down as another pony, their leader, comes over with a branding rod made just for that pony. But I very much doubt that was how it was done. More than likely it was a magical pony who would make the mark appear when the young pony comes of age. Or a pony god or goddess puts it there. Regardless, the mark seems to be a part of them and define who they are, meaning that however they get the mark, it's only after they discover their talent or professions. Applejack being an apple farmer has apples as her mark, and Pinkie Pie, who obviously loves parties, has party balloons.

I thought a bit about this while they talked. But I snapped my attention back to them as the little pony looked at me for the first time and I could see fear in her face. Just the look of me frighten her. Applejack noticed this also and took this time to introduce me. " Hero this here is my little sister, Apple Bloom." I looked at the little pony for a moment before I looked up to see a larger maroon colored pony with an orangish-blond mane walk in with an elderly lime green colored pony with a white mane. "And this here is my brother Big McIntosh and Granny Smith. Everypony, this is Hero. He's going to stay here for a while."

They all gave me suspicious looks, but Granny Smith came forward first. "Well, welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, young colt. Ya just in time for dinner." Much like the other female ponies, she had an accent also, though she was more shaky like most older folks are.

"Eeyup," said the big male pony. He had a strong deep bass of a voice and he gave me the impression that he didn't talk much. Reminds me a pub owner I knew in Chicago.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said. "I just need rest. I have a headache in the form of a horn in my head."

That made the old pony chuckle. "I have just the cure for 'at," she said. "An old Apple family recipe for after a long day workin' on the farm."

"Oh, there's no need. I have something in my bag. I just need a place to sleep."

"Nonsense," Applejack said. "Granny Smith 'as the best stuff for aches. Makes it with the same apples we grow here. And ya can't go to sleep on an empty stomach. Not good for ya."

I growled but followed after my stomach growled also. The little pony didn't say anything the whole time. But as we made our way to the dining room, she hung back to whisper to her big sis. "Ah, sis? Are ya sure ya can trust this pony?"

"Hush now, Apple Bloom. There ain't nothin' wrong with 'im. He might look a little scary but ya shouldn't judge every pony by the way they look."

"Ya, but..."

"No buts, Apple Bloom."

The rest of the evening was a little awkward. Apple Bloom remained quiet for most of the night. Big Mac sure enough was a pony of few words. Hell, it felt like I was at the pub in Chicago whose owner was also called Mac. Granny Smith and Applejack did most of the talking. Discussing the farm and the chores to do tomorrow. It sounded like we were going to be harvesting a few apples to take into town to sell.

The food was great, though it was very apple heavy. I guess living on an apple farm would mean a lot more apple based meals too. Regardless, it was good, especially the apple pie. I would stay just for the pie if it wasn't for the fact that I was a pony.

As we ate pie though, the discussion on where I was going to sleep came up. Much to Apple Bloom's protest against it, I was getting her room while she stayed with Applejack. Normally, I would complain too about sleeping in a girl's room, but I just wanted to sleep. I would have even taken the floor or slept in a pile of hay in the barn.

I was pleasantly surprised how much this pony world was much like my own. The kitchen looked just like a real kitchen, though it was out dated by my world's standards. They had chairs and utensils like the human world, and the bedrooms even had real beds in it. I was actually expecting piles of hay in the bedrooms to serve as the beds, but no, these were the same types of beds just like the real world. They even had clothes, even though every pony so far didn't wear anything other than a hat, bow, or scarf.

I thought about attempting to remove the coat, but ended up just laying in the bed. It was hard to get comfortable at first, and I would normally chop it up to being in an unfamiliar bed, but I think being in an unfamiliar body was more reasonable. But I did end up falling asleep.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I must have been really tired, cause I fell into a deep sleep, one where I didn't dream. I guess that was a good thing since the last thing I needed was another nightmare. I got out of the bed the next morning, forgetting that I was a pony, and planting my face on the floor as I tried to stand up. I growled in annoyance as I made my way outside. I ached, but this because I slept in my coat and metal gear. I didn't even try to remove them nor was I even sure if I still could.

I trotted out of the house to find Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac already hard at work. Applejack and Big Mac were bucking the trees to knock the apples out of them. Most fell into the baskets they set around under the trees. Apple Bloom was running around, catching some with a basket on her back while collecting apples that didn't land in a basket. Once in a while, Big Mac would collect the baskets and move them to a wagon. I went down to meet them.

Applejack spotted me as I made my way towards them. "Well, looky what the cat dragged out of bed," she said. "Ya ready to do some work?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said, hesitating with the ma'am part. I wasn't much of a polite person.

"Now there's no need for that ma'am business. Just Applejack. Or ya can call me A.J. if you prefer. And before ya say anything about sleepin' in, don't threat over it. I knew ya were tired so I let ya get some extra sleep. But if ya plannin' to stay here for a while, ya goin' to have to be up bright and early next time." I nodded in understanding. "Now, ya ever done anythin' like this before."

"Nope," I said.

"Well, it's real easy. Just stand in front of the tree, plant your front hooves and give the tree a good bash with your rear hooves." She did so in a demonstration, knocking out almost all the apples in the tree. "Think ya can handle that?"

"Got it," I said, moving over to a tree that hadn't been done yet.

Applejack stared at me. "Ya not goin' to take off that coat and jewelry first?"

I didn't want to admit that I didn't know how to take the coat off. But, judging by the weight of the coat, it would be better to leave it on. "I much rather not," I told her. I planted my hooves, took a deep breath, and bucked. The tree shattered into splinters, wood chips, leaves, and apples flying everywhere. The only thing that remained was a jagged stump that was half out of the ground. I looked at it and then at the others. They were all staring at me in shock, their jaws hanging open.

"Opps," I said.

"Well...umm..." Applejack stammered, unsure what to say. "I wasn't expectin' that. I think we should have ya stick to collectin' duty."

"No, I can do this," I said, moving to the next tree. That first time I wasn't expecting how much strength I would be using. It was a different focus than what I'm use to.

"No, that's quite alright," she started to protest. "We don't need to lose another tree.

But I didn't listen. I got into my stance, closing my eyes and focused on my breathing. I heard them go silent as they watched. I took several deep breaths before I bucked. This time, the tree didn't explode. All the apples fell and the only damage to the tree were a couple of hoof marks. It was still too much strength, but a lot better than last time.

"See?" I said. "Got it."

"Well, I'll be," A.J. said. "Alright then. Just don't tear up anymore trees and we'll be in business. Just work on those trees there and then load the baskets up on the cart."

I nodded and started to work. For the next hour or so I worked on harvesting the apples and loading up the cart. A.J. was impressed and expressed that if I ever wanted to stay in Ponyville, she could use my help to harvest for each season. I politely declined. As much as it was actually enjoyable and relaxing, in the end, this land wasn't where I belonged.

After our hard work, it was time to go into town. Big Mac strapped the cart to himself and started pulling as A.J., Apple Bloom, and myself followed, though Apple Bloom ran off shortly after leaving the farm, saying something about the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Ponyville was a decent size town. The buildings were all colorful with a large tree that looked like it was made of crystal at one end of the village. Big Mac continued to pull the wagon, meeting up with Granny Smith who had came into town earlier.

"Alright, time to go see my friends," A.J. said. But we didn't get far. Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere and landed on A.J. I honestly don't know where she came from.

"Applejack! I'm glad I found you!" She looked at me and jumped off her to get to me. I narrowed my eyes, but kept my eyes down. "Hey! You're here too! That's great! So, I'm throwing you a welcoming party tonight! I know you didn't want one, but I decided to throw one anyway. And guess what! The whole town is going to be there! Are you excited! You must be excited. Say, can we do that freaky eye contact thing you did with Applejack! I want to know what that was about."

"Pinkie Pie," Applejack called. "Give the boy some room, will ya? We're goin' to go see Twilight."

"Oh, Twilight isn't here," she said. "She's up at Canterlot with Princess Celestia. But she'll be back in time for the party!"

"What's this commotion?" asked a new voice from behind me. I glanced behind me to see a white unicorn pony with purple mane that had been styled. She had a bag on her back with what looked like fabrics in them. Her mark was of three blue gems stones. "Oh, it's just you, Pinkie Pie. Good day, Applejack."

"Hay there, Rarity," A.J. said.

"Oh, is this the new pony you where talking about, Pinkie Pie?" she asked, moving up to me and looking me over. "Oh my. I hope you're not wearing that dreadful thing for your party tonight." Her horn glowed and I felt the coat flutter a bit. "What? What is that thing made of? Lead?"

"You could say something like that," I said.

"Rarity, this is Hero," A.J. said. "Hero, this here is Rarity."

"Oh yes, nice to meet you," Rarity said as she started looking at my metal jewelry. "You certainly like a lot of metal. Oh no, no, no. This certainly won't do. Here, I can make you up something nice for your welcoming party tonight." Her horn glowed more and I could see her strain as she tried to move my coat again.

"There's no need," I told her. "I like my coat where it is."

"Oh, but I must insist," she said, though she gave up on trying to lift the coat. "Come, come, let's go to my shop so I can take a look at you."

"Might as well go with her," A.J. said, following behind Rarity with Pinkie beside her. "Ya won't be able to see Twilight until tonight anyway." I growled and followed.

"Hay, guys!" called Rainbow Dash as she flew down beside us. "What's up?"

"Rarity is going to make a new outfit for Hero to wear for his party!" Pinkie Pie said, excited.

"Why?" Dash asked. "I think he looks cool the way he is."

"Thank you," I said.

"Oh, but this is a Welcome to Ponyville party!" Rarity protested. "He most certainly wants to make a good first impression."

"Actually, I rather not," I mumbled. "I rather talk with your friend," I looked at A.J. for clarity, "Twilight was it?" She nodded. "I rather talk with Twilight and get out of here."

"Well, you won't be able to see her until tonight at the party anyway," Rarity said. "You might as well enjoy yourself until then." I could enjoy myself just fine without all of these ponies around.

We made it to Rarity's place where I was pushed inside. I could see that she liked making elegant clothing and that she was a pony who likes perfection. The rare gem stones that she had was the clear reason for her mark too, though I think the mark was more for purity and perfection.

"Alright, now would you please take that coat off so I can get your measurements?" Rarity asked. I started to protest, but saw A.J. and sighed. It was no use in fighting this.

"I might need some help," I confessed. I raised up on my hinge legs, lost balance, and fell forward again. A.J. and Dash helped steady me as I tried again. I had to shrug the coat off, which I wish I didn't. It crashed to the floor with a load boom, falling through the floor and to the floor below, tearing up everything on its way down. I thought Rarity was going to faint.

A.J. and the others stared in shock. "That was so totally cool!" Dash shouted.

"Oh my god! That coat really was made of lead!" Pinkie Pie said. She rushed down to the coat and picked it up in her mouth. It was light as a feather now, which surprised her. "Hey! Look! I can lift it! I must be super strong!" She ran up with the coat in her mouth and threw it around herself. I quickly grabbed it in my mouth and pulled it off, dropping it on the floor. This time, it didn't crash to the floor.

"It's an enchanted coat," I said. "It's only heavy when it's being worn. But it takes it a second to become light again when it's pulled off." I gestured at the hole in the floor as indication. Then I looked at Rarity. "Sorry about the floor."

"Oh...That's quite alright, dear," she said. "At least no one got hurt."

"No, but it sure did give Fluttershy a scare!" Pinkie said.

"Fluttershy?" Dash questioned and flew down the hole.

"Ya, she must have just walked in cause I saw her standing in the doorway scared stiff," Pinkie said.

Dash flew back up with a yellow pony with wings and a pink straight mane and tail. The pony I assumed was Fluttershy was shaking uncontrollably in fear. I wouldn't blame her, walking into the place only to have something crashing through the ceiling and just missing her must be scary. Dash was trying to convert her as they landed beside Pinkie.

It was then that A.J. noticed the wings on my back. "Well, I'll be," she said. "Ya didn't mention ya was a Alicorn." That got everyone else's attention and they started to admire my wings, except Fluttershy who was still far too scared.

I had the impression that she was scared to meet me, being a pony that she hadn't met before. I did notice that she kept her head down and turned away so her mane covered her face. I also noticed the three butterflies cutie mark she had. I guess this meant she was an animal pony, as long as it wasn't another pony.

"Are you a prince or something?" asked Rarity.

I growled. "No," I said, flatly. "I'm not a prince."

"Say, what's with this cutie mark?" Dash asked.

"What?" I asked in surprise. I turned and looked at the mark on my ass. A black triangle was there. Actually, it was more like three triangles that was arranged into a triangle with a gap in the center. I recognized it as a symbol of my land. Only the symbol was suppose to be gold and pointing up. This was black and pointed down. "The Triforce?"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I frowned at the mark, confused at it. I half expected to see the true Triforce there. That would make sense. But this was like an inverted symbol. Has all of my rebelling finally marked me as free from my father's legacy? That didn't make much sense either. I sooner had a different mark than this thing. Besides, what confused me most was the way it looked. The cutie marks I've seen thus far looked natural, as if their fur grew that way. This looked like it was burnt into the fur, something that was put there.

"I've never seen a cutie mark like this before," A.J. said.

"It looks dark," Rarity said.

"It looks unnatural," Dash added.

"It looks almost like it's an uncutie mark," Pinkie commented.

I frowned as I shifted my wings and covered the mark with it. "Are we done here?" I asked in annoyance. They all looked at me, even Fluttershy, though she looked away when I noticed. I sighed. "Ok, I don't know anything about that mark. I didn't even know I had it." I then attempted to change the subject. "Fluttershy, right?" She looked surprised when I said her name. But she nodded nervously. "Sorry for the scare earlier. Didn't expect that to happen. I'm Hero."

I heard her mumble something that I could barely make out as, "Nice to meet you." I just nodded at her and looked at the others.

"Oh, right," Rarity said. "Now that that's all out of the way, let's continue. Those metal things too."

I rolled my eyes as I started to slip the necklaces off my neck by lowering my head and letting them slip off. I guess Rarity was half expecting them to crash through the ground too, judging by her expression. But they just cluttered to the ground. The bracelets were next. They were more trickier, but I worked them off by pushing them off with my other hooves. All this seemed strange to them. I guess it was more natural for them to put on and off jewelry as well as clothes. Since I wasn't use to this body, I didn't know the tricks, so it must have looked unnatural to them. I guess I'm an unnatural pony.

The rest of the ponies talked and watched Rarity and I as she worked. She used magic powered through her horn to move objects around. Measuring tape. Different fabrics of different colors. I knew what she was doing, though I didn't really care for all the attention I got. I did notice that these ponies were very close friends too. Fluttershy talked with them more easily, though she was very soft spoken. But she would get shy if she ever thought I was looking at her.

Then the topic of the Soul Gaze came up. Though they didn't call it a Soul Gaze. Pinkie called it a freaky eye contact thing and insisted on trying it with everyone before getting right in their faces and staring into their eyes. She would claim she saw something when she looked at them, but I doubt that was true. The others would just laugh. It didn't seem that they felt unconvertible with the staring. I guess they were use to Pinkie Pie and her attics. But then they asked A.J. what it was like, being the only one to experience it. She looked at me. Without asking, I knew what she wanted. She wanted to know if it was alright for her to say.

"It's called a Soul Gaze," I said. "It's something that's connected to me. Make eye contact and we'll see into each other's souls. I didn't think it would work here, so I wasn't afraid to look A.J. in her eyes. Then it happened and now I know better."

"That's so cool!" Dash said. "Hey! Can I have a Soul Gaze with you?!"

"Me too!" Pinkie said.

"No," I said. "There's a drawback to a Soul Gaze. It's always different and you can never get rid of it. A.J. you remember exactly what you saw, right?"

"Just like when it first happened. As clear as day," she confirmed.

"You might see something bad in me, and it will haunt you forever," I told the others.

"But when I saw yer soul, I didn't see anythin' bad in ya," A.J. said. "I just saw confusion and some pony tryin' to find his place. It was as if ya were still looking for yer cutie mark. Which is why it was a surprise to see you had one, even if it does look a bit odd." I didn't say anything about it, though I kept watching her. "What did ya see in me?"

"Honesty," I said. "I knew you were a trustworthy pony. You would keep a secret if asked to do so as long as it doesn't harm anyone. But you would never lie about something."

"Well, that certainly does sound like our Applejack," Rarity said. "She never lies and we can rely on her when we need her." The others agreed. I swear I saw a little blush on her cheeks.

"Aw shucks, ya'll," she said. They laughed.

Rarity sent us away shortly after that so she could work on the outfit. I had a little trouble getting the metal back on, but the horn helped with the necklaces. The coat was equally problematic. It was as we were walking out when Dash asked about it. "So, why don't you use your magic?"

"Huh?" I replied, looking up at her.

"You're an alicorn, right? You should be able to use magic also."

She was right. I've heard of alicorns thanks to the myths in my world. They were supposedly magical creatures. And from what I could tell any pony with a unicorn horn here had magic. But I didn't know how to use the magic from here. And I didn't think the magic from my world would work here.

"I'm not use to using it," I said. "The magic in my land is different than the magic here." They seemed a little confused by that comment. I sighed. "I rather talk to your friend about all this first. I'll explain once I get to talk with her." They nodded, accepting that as an answer.

"Making new friends, are we?" came a voice from nearby. We all looked around before I spotted a nearby plant twist into a face and start talking again with a male voice. "Fluttershy, you haven't forgotten about tea today, have you?"

"Oh, Discord," Fluttershy replied. "Is it tea time already?"

There was a pop and the plant was normal again. There was another pop next to me as a creature that could only described as someone with spare body parts of different animals had thrown them all together. I could describe all the parts of him, but there were so many parts that it could be a while to describe. Overall, he had a Chinese dragon body type. Even with all of the odd parts, he still looked very dragon like. He also reminded me of someone or something.

"Oh, Fluttershy, it's alright," said the thing called Discord as he appeared on my back. "I heard there was a new pony in town and I just had to meet him." I growled as I bucked and kicked him off my back. "Oh, what a temper he has."

Then it hit me. He was a Draconequus. I had only heard of them only once before. But from what I could recall, they were rarely ever seen, only ever in the Plane of Chaos. They even had been classified as chimeras, though that isn't what real chimeras are. Seeing one in the real world was certain doom. This was the last place I would ever expect to see one. Their powers were almost limitless, having the power to change anything and everything around them. He could very easily drag someone into this world and turn them into a pony. For all I knew, this world was a creation of his own.

"Send me back!" I growled at him, not realizing at all the anger that had started building up inside me. "You're the one who did this to me, aren't you!" The creature was surprised at my sudden outburst, as was everyone else.

"You know him?" Fluttershy asked, though I wasn't sure if she was asking me or him.

"Me?" he said, and he sounded like he was honestly confused. "Look, I haven't brought anypony anywhere. Besides, why would I have any reason to bring you here? Anyway, I just wanted to say hi before I went to have tea with Fluttershy, but I guess that's out of the question. Fluttershy, shall we go now? I brought some new tea that you have to try." As he said this, some tea bags appeared, floating just over his shoulder.

"Oh yes, that would be lovely," said Fluttershy. She looked at her friends. "I'll see you girls later." She looked at me, got shy again, and looked away, walking towards Discord. With a pop, the two had disappeared, only to reappear a few feet away at a cafe, seating outside.

"Why do you think Discord brought you here?" Dash asked as we continued. "Do you know him?"

"I've heard of his kind," I said. "A Draconequus. A creature with several different body parts of different animals with the powers of chaos. Never seen one before, but he could very easily bring me here if he wanted to."

"I guess ya have a point," A.J. said. "But Discard ain't like he use to be. We can't always trust 'im, but he's a friend." She added, "I guess," under her breath as if she still wasn't completely sure about that.

I sighed. Believing that a creature like Discord had befriend a bunch of ponies was hard. Those things didn't really make friends, from what I understood of them. Then again, all I've heard of them was just a passing conversation with someone.

It was quiet for a moment before Pinkie Pie spoke up. "Oh! I still need to get everything ready for the party! Don't be late!" With that, she ran off.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash watched her go. "Well, I need to go," Dash said. "I have some weather duties I need to do and then I have to work on a new move! I'll see you two at the party!"

She flew off, leaving me wonder what she meant by weather duties. A.J. looked at me. "Shall we meet up with Big Mac and Granny?" she asked.

"You go on ahead," I said. "I want to take a look around and think over some things."

She watched me for a moment. "Ya ok, honey? Somethin' on yer mind?"

"Nothing to worry yourself over," I said. "Just want to be alone for a bit. I'll catch up with you ponies later."

She stared for a long while before she nodded. "Well, alright then. But if ya need to talk, ya can come to me."

I nodded to her and started to walk off. I didn't really want to check out the village. I needed a private place to try and get use to this body, and maybe even learn how to use the horn. And I knew where to go though.

I went back to the farm. Since A.J., Bic Mac, and Granny Smith were in town selling apples, and Apple Bloom was off somewhere with her friends, the place was empty. I had plenty of time and space to work out my new body. Just as long as I didn't tear up another tree...or a house. I stayed out in the barn to work. I started by working out how to get the coat off. I wanted to go through the pockets and see what I still had with me as well. After several tries, I was able to get the coat off and hold it in my mouth so it didn't destroy the ground. Then I went through the pockets. All my stuff that I had in it when I went through the rift were still there, though some of it was either smaller or I couldn't pull out.

Next was working on movement. I took some time to walk around and move. I recalled what I saw from the other ponies and how they interacted with everything and tried to replicate them, picking things up with my mouth or slipping one of my front hooves to pick things up. Next were my wings and flying. It was weird to use muscles I didn't normally have, but I was able to get a small flutter. I didn't quite get the hang of it, but I didn't plan to go flying around anytime soon. My horn was next.

I decided to try to focus my will through it. It started to glow, but I didn't have a goal in mind, so that was the most I got it to do. The good thing was that it didn't fly out wildly. No exploding horn for me. But I had a thought. My metal. The whole reason I could manipulate it was because of my study in alchemy. Normally, I would have had to draw circles and symbols, but I had an incident years ago. I was badly injured and cut open. So, I had a plate with a transmutation circle engraved in it put into my chest. This allowed me to focus through it and manipulate the metal, melting it and reforming it into what I needed. But would alchemy work here?

I was sure the plate was still there. Even though I was transformed, the metal plate couldn't really be removed or just disappear. With that in mind, I tried to focus like I would normally do. It didn't work. I decided to try something different. Instead of just focusing the power through the plate in my chest, why not through my horn? It might have taken an hour or so to figure out, but it worked.

After realizing that I could use my magic, even though it was by a different means, I started to do what I always did. Train.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Some hours later, I had a better feel of my body. I was moving more, making metal weapons and using my horn to levitate them and use them. I was so focused that I didn't notice Applejack walking in.

"What in tarnations is goin' on in here?" I heard her ask. I was in mid air as she had came in, several metal weapons of different kinds floating around me. There were throwing knives and shurikens in one wall. I floated there in the air and looked down at her.

"Oh," I said. "Hi." The weapons fell to the ground as I floated down. "I'll clean this up." My horn glowed as the weapons melted and snaked towards me. Most of it snaked around my neck, face, and hooves, forming into my jewelry and piercings again. The rest snaked off and formed into the tools that I found in the barn.

"I've never seen anything like that. Did ya know how to do that this whole time?"

"Kind of. I could do that in my world, but the magic here works differently than my world. I just had to work it out. Flying is new though."

"Well, aren't ya full of surprises," she said, impressed. "Any other tricks?"

"Not sure yet. Do I have to go to that party?" I asked, changing the topic. "I'm not a party per-I mean pony."

"Of course ya got to go. Pinkie Pie worked so hard on 'er party for ya. And everypony will be there. "

I rolled my eyes. "I don't like parties, and I don't like large crowds."

"Look, honey, ya want to get home, don't cha? Well, Twilight Sparkle will be at the party. So, we go, chat a bit with the other ponies, ya talk with Twilight, than we go. Deal?"

I sighed. I could always delay it for another day, but if I wanted to get home sooner, I had to see this pony. "Alright, deal."

"Alright then. Let's go get yer outfit from Rarity and head to the party." I sighed, but nodded. I would much rather keep my metal and coat nearby, but I'll have to make do.

We headed back into the village and to Rarity's place. I frowned at the hole as we entered, hearing Rarity upstairs talking to herself. We headed upstairs and I walked over to the hole. Now that I knew how to use my magic, I was about to use it to repair the floor.

"There," I said once I was done. "Now that I know how to do that."

"Oh, thank you," Rarity said, surprised. "I was going to get some help getting it repaired after the party, but thank you. It looks brand new. Anyway, your suit is ready."

She pulled away a curtain to reveal a pony manikin with a suit on it. Would that make it a ponykin? The suit was black and I guess would be this world's equivalent of a tux. However, it seemed to be laced with a fine fabric that I guessed she had made with some crushed gems. It was nice, though it wasn't my coat.

Despite the fact that I didn't really want to dress up for this thing, I had to hand it to Rarity. She had skills in making clothes. I could see her as a fashion designer. Hell, I was sure she was one or at least had done some designs for famous ponies in this land. They had that in this world, right? This land was similar to the real world so it only stands to reason they had famous ponies and similar jobs. I couldn't help but wonder what the pony equivalent of a hired assassin would be like.

"It's really nice," I told her. "You are truly a master of your skill."

She giggled with a slight blush, pleased. "Oh, thanks, but this was nothing," she said. "I made the fabric with black jasper." She started going on about other plans she wanted to do.

"Rarity," I said. "Calm down. I like it. It looks great. You didn't have to go all out. It's not like this is a big fancy ball."

"Oh, but I must make the best for new friends. I could never accept anything less than perfection."

"Shoot, Rarity, ya did more than enough for 'im," A.J. said. "Personally, I think he was fine with his coat. But it's up to 'im, he is the pony wearing it."

"It's great, Rarity," I said. "Though I much rather not make this into a big thing and wear just my leather coat, I'll wear this. This is really nice and I don't want your hard work go to waste. So, let me try it on." With that, I pulled off my coat. I saw her tensed up when I started to take the coat off, but she was surprised and relieved that I had pulled it off more easily. The metal I wore melted as my horn glowed and reformed into a pile nearby. I walked over to the suit and pulled it on. It didn't restrict my wings, in fact the clothes were made in a way so that my wings were free and fully in few.

"You like it?" Rarity asked. "I know you said you weren't a prince, but I couldn't resist giving that royal look to it. I mean, you are an alicorn."

I frowned a bit. "Umm, ya, thanks for that," I said. Knowing that fact changed my opinion on the clothes...completely. I wanted to stay away from royalty. I didn't want to be associated with royalty. And I certainly didn't want to look like one. But I had already said I would wear the clothes.

"By the way, does anyone know where the party is suppose to be held?" I asked, trying to not sound annoyed.

"Oh, I didn't think about that," Rarity said.

"Pinkie Pie told me it would be at Twilight's place," A.J. informed us. "I reckin' we should start gettin' ready."

I nodded. I looked at Rarity. "How much do I owe you for this?" I asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, I can't accept any payment from you. You're new here and this is for your welcome to Ponyville party. Think of this as a welcoming gift from me."

"Oh, no, that's too much."

"Nonsense. I wouldn't want it any other way."

I sighed. I wasn't going to win today. I just accepted it and followed them out of Rarity's place. The metal melted again and grabbed hold of my coat. The metal snaked through the air with the coat, following behind me.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Rarity asked, looking at the metal.

"This afternoon," I said. I was going to say something else, but was distracted by the frozen lake up ahead. "Umm, what's that?"

They both look and then at each other. A frozen lake in the middle of a Spring day. I could only think of one creature that could do this. We ran over to the lake to find Fluttershy and Discord skating around on the ice.

"Fluttershy. Discord. What in tarnations are ya two doin'?" A.J. asked.

"Oh, pardon me," Discord said. "I missed out in skating with Fluttershy this past Winter, so I asked if it was alright if we went skating before the party."

"I thought it would be fun," Fluttershy said. She saw the look that A.J. was giving Discord. "It's ok, Applejack. I'll make sure he turns the lake back to normal when we're done, right Discord?"

"Of course, Fluttershy. Anything for my friend." He looked over at me. "I see you got some new clothes for the party, Hero. You look just like a prince." I growled at him. "Oh, don't be so upset, I personally love the look, a lot more less depressing than that other look."

"Discord, be nice," Fluttershy said.

"But I am, Fluttershy." He sighed. "Oh well. I guess we should go get ready too." Fluttershy nodded and skated to the edge. Discord snapped his talons and the lake returned to normal as Fluttershy's skates disappeared. "See you there, every pony," he added before disappearing himself.

Fluttershy gave a smile before she looked at me and became shy again. She joined us as we continued to walk. It wasn't a moment later that I realized that we were heading to the large crystal like tree. I also realized that I was the only one dressed up. "Aren't you ponies going to dress up too?" I asked.

"I left some outfits for us at Twilight's place," Rarity said. "It's our best outfits for special occasions."

"Rarity, ya make us new outfits every week," A.J. said. "And ya always say it's our best."

"Yes, well, there's always room to improve on my best works."

I just rolled my eyes. "You ponies go ahead and go get ready then. I'll be there shortly," I told them.

"Good idea," Rarity said. "We wouldn't want you getting there before everything's ready, now do we?"

"Ya, sure," I said. Before they could say anything, I ran off. Once I was away from the other ponies, I spoke again. "You've been quiet, Namshiel."

I half expected the creature to appear as a pony, but thinking about it, it made sense that it did not. After all, it was a Denarian that was in my mind. The human skeleton draped in rags appeared beside me, falling into step. Despite it all being in my mind, the creaking of the bones sounded real as the feeling of someone walking next to me fell over me. His voice was dry and the jaws clicked as it spoke.

"I have been analyzing the situation, Master," it said.

"And?"

"It would have to say that the one called Discord would not have brought you here, Master. He is a creature of chaos, but he had befriended these...ponies," he said the word with disgust. "I doubt he would endanger them by bringing you here, Master."

I frowned. "Are you saying that I'm dangerous to these ponies?"

"Perhaps."

I couldn't deny that. "But he still has the power to do so. Even though it's unlikely."

"Perhaps."

"He also has the power to send me back."

"I don't think that he will though, Master. He may have the power of chaos, he is limited in other realms. Besides, he can't just interact with our world."

I frowned, thinking for a moment. Then I thought of something. "He's an Outsider!"

"I believe so, Master."

"Great. So, even if I get his help, I can get into more trouble with the White Counsel."

"More so than you already are?"

"Fuck you," I mumbled.

Outsiders were powerful creatures that were not of my world or the realm of creatures that exist along side mine. They were creatures that were like gods and can destroy the world. They can't come to my world by normal means and it was forbidden to summon one. Doing so meant a death sentence from the White Counsel, a governing group of wizards who maintain balance in the magical side of my world. I had ran into trouble with them because of my constant traveling through rifts. But since I wasn't technically using magic, they can't do anything about it. That didn't mean they like me. In fact, most of them would jump at a reason to take off my head. Doesn't help that have a Denarian in my head now.

"I only speak the truth, Master."

"Ya, ya. Still, he might be my best bet to get out of here. This Twilight might help also."

"Hey, Hero!" called a voice from above. I looked up to see Rainbow Dash. "Who are you talking to?"

"Myself," I said, which wasn't a complete lie. "I was thinking out loud."

"Gotcha," she said, flying down. "Hey, nice suit. Rarity did a great job."

"Ya, she did," I said, trying not to sound too disappointed. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?"

"I'm heading that way now. What about you?"

"Letting the others get ready before I go," I said.

"Well, it should be starting soon. You better start heading that way yourself. I'll see you there!" She zoomed off to the crystal tree.

"Namshiel," I said. "Keep it on the down low, but be ready for anything. I have a feeling there's a reason I'm here and I may need your power."

"As you wish, Master." With that, the image faded.

I waited a little longer, letting them have time to get ready. I noticed a few ponies heading there, but I figured they were just ponies trying to get there early. I headed there once I noticed more ponies heading that way. I took a moment to set my coat and metal down around the side of the tree before I entered, only grabbing a few things from the coat and putting them in the pockets of the suit. Once I entered, I was greeted by A.J. She was dressed in a fancy cowgirl outfit. Even her hat was fancy. Just like mine, it was lined with what looked like a fabric that Rarity made with a rare gemstone. Rarity also decorated it with apples. I guessed that she had made outfits that best fit the ponies.

"'Bout time ya got here," she said. "Everypony is waitin' for ya. They sent me to go find ya."

"Sorry, was thinking about some stuff." I smirked a bit as I gave her a bow. "Shall you accompany me?"

"Heck ya," she said with a giggle, and a hint of a blush appearing over her freckles.

I smiled and walked along side of her. "You look lovely," I told her. "Rarity must take pride in her work."

"She sure does. Sometimes I think she goes overboard. But they're still nice."

"Much rather stick with the dirt?"

"Ya got that right, honey."

"Well, you still look nice."

I saw a hint of a blush on her again. "Well, that's mighty kind of ya to say."

As we walked, I looked around, seeing how fancy the place was. The more I saw, the more I felt like I was walking in a castle. The room we walked into even looked like a meeting room that made me think of the Knights of the Round Table. Though there were only seven chairs. Despite that, it was decorated with pink, blue, and yellow banners, balloons, and confetti. Along one side of the room was a table filled with food. Along the other wall was a DJ set up. There were lots of ponies there, some were dressed up too, including Applejack's friends.

Rainbow Dash looked like she was in a fancy rainbow. It was more slick than the others, I'm guessing so she could fly at her higher speeds if she needed to. Pinkie Pie looked like one of those 80's party girls with crazy colors. She also had random candies in her hair as hair ornaments. Fluttershy looked more like a 60's hippie. Her dress was Earth colors, greens and browns, and she wore butterfly clips in her hair. Rarity was like a walking gemstone, glittering with the light reflecting off of her. She had a more high end style to her outfit, like she belonged in an aristocrats party.

They came over to me, greeting me with excitement. Well, Fluttershy came over and smiled with the others. I guess she's still shy to talk with me. I didn't see Discord, however. I imagine that he was there somewhere, or maybe coming a little later.

"Everypony," called out Pinkie Pie, getting up on her hinge hooves and putting one hoof around me. "This is our new friend, Hero!" All the ponies there started to stump their hooves and cheered. "Now let's get this party started!"

She waved a hoof at someone behind the DJ station. She had white fur, or at least it looked white in this light, and her mane looked blue. She also wore purple lens glasses and wore a set of headphones. She spun a record on its edge on her hoof before popping it on her set up. Music started to blast out of the speakers and all the ponies cheered as they started to dance, mingled, and had fun. I did like the music.

"Come on, Hero," Pinkie said. "Let's dance!" She zoomed out to the middle of the open floor and started to dance. I just frowned.

"Go on, sugar," A.J. said, pushing me with the top of her head. "Go have some fun. Twilight will be here shortly for ya to meet her."

I just rolled my eyes and went to join Pinkie on the dance floor. She was a wild dancer and ended up getting distracted, thank the goddesses. While she was distracted, I went over to the refreshments and saw they were all mostly sweets. I wasn't a fan of sweets, so I just sighed and started to walk off. Dash spotted me as I was walking away and flew up to me.

"Hay, Hero," she said. "You wanted to see Twilight, right?"

"Ya?"

"Well, come one. She just came down." I followed her, taking flight and flew over the ponies. "Twilight, this is Hero," she said as we landed.

The pony we landed in front of had a light violet fur and a blue mane with a streak of pink and purple running through it. I noticed that she was dressed in one of Rarity's outfits, though it looked like she gave her a royal touch to it. I noticed the horn and wings she had and the twinkling stars on her outfit. Since I couldn't see it, I had to guess that her cutie mark had to deal with stars.

"Hello, Hero," she said with a gentle voice. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

I frowned and growled softly. "Ya. Nice to meet you," I said with disapproval.

"So, I heard you needed my help," Princess Twilight said, not noticing my tone. "What can I help you with?"

"Don't worry about it, Princess," I said, putting a little more hate into the word. "I think I can handle it." With that, I turned and started to fly away.

"What was that about?" I heard Twilight ask Dash.

I growled as I went to a corner and sat down, watching the other ponies. Had I known their friend was a princess, I wouldn't have bothered trying to meet her. I didn't really like royalty, thanks to my home land. And now that I was looking at the thrones around the table, I noticed that on the back of each of them had the cutie marks of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and, I presume, Princess Twilight Sparkle. I noticed that the seventh chair was smaller and close to the Princess' chair, probably for an assistant or adviser. And sense she was an Alicorn also, it made sense why they thought I was a prince and would love to meet their princess.

"Not enjoying yourself?" I heard Discord say from beside me. I looked over and saw an image of him reflected in the wall.

"Why do you care?"

The image disappeared and he appeared on my other side, putting an arm around me. "Oh, the new pony is a party pooper, huh? I know the feelings. You know, sometimes I just want to create a world of chaos again. It use to be so much fun."

"Then why don't you?" I growled at him. "Actually, don't tell me. I don't care. Just send me home."

"I can't do that," he said. "I can't just send you to another world. I have some limitations after all." I didn't believe him, but I just rolled my eyes. "Why do you hate Twilight Sparkle?"

"'Princess' Twilight Sparkle," I growled, correcting him. "And it's her status that I hate. I don't like royalty."

"Well, you see, she wasn't always a princess."

"I'm sorry but I'm out of fucks to give. She would have been better off not becoming a princess. I don't want to deal with her or anyone who associates with her."

"Even Applejack?" I frowned and looked away. "I see. Well, like it or not, you're a friend of hers now. And she's a friend of 'Princess' Twilight. You'll have to deal with that."

"Whatever."

"Oh well, can't say I tried," he said before disappearing. I growled softly as I watched the other ponies.

It wasn't long before Rainbow Dash came over. "Hay, you," she said landing next to me. "What's the deal? You've been wanting to talk to Twilight about getting home. And Pinkie went to all this trouble to throw you this party. What's the deal?"

"I don't like parties," I said. "And I don't like royalty."

"Well, that's very uncool. Why don't you like royalty?"

"Because I don't," I growled, getting more angry. "I had to deal with royalty in my home land and I don't care for it. And every king or queen I've met since have been no better."

"But Twilight's different. She's the Princess of Friendship. She wasn't a princess until she found the power to become one. And she couldn't find that without us."

"I don't care," I growled more loudly. "I don't deal with princesses, princes, kings, or queens."

Dash frowned at me, starting to fly back up again. "And I thought you were cool."

"Hay!" shouted Pinkie Pie. "What are you two doing! Come on, this is a party after all!" She started to run over.

"I don't do parties," I growled.

"Oh, come on. Everypony parties!"

"Well, I'm not everypony." I felt myself heat up. Other ponies were stopping and noticing.

"What kind of prince are you?" Pinkie asked. I snapped.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING PRINCE, YOU GOD DAMN ANNOYING PONY!" And without thinking, I charged. I could feel the horn pierce her in her chest, her blood spraying over me. I could hear someone scream as the music cut out.

I stepped back, looking down at the lifeless body of Pinkie Pie laying in a pool of her own blood. I looked around at all the ponies that were staring in shock, Pinkie's blood running down my horn and face. I saw Fluttershy look horrified. "PINKIE PIE!" she shouted, falling to the ground in tears. I looked around and saw A.J. She stared at me in horror.

I looked back at Pinkie, realizing what I had done. Despite how annoying she was, she didn't deserve this. I could hear other ponies joining Fluttershy in tears.

"You're a monster!" I looked up again and saw the princess. She had apparently stepped forward to face me and was ready to fight me, anger and hate in her eyes. I looked down at the body again and made a decision. I had to move fast though. I turned my head away as I started to reach into the pockets of the suit.

"You killed her!" I heard Dash shout and she jumped at me. I looked at her and my horn glowed before I blasted her away from me. She hit a wall hard, though I knew she would be alright. I started to feel energy gathering by Twilight. I focused and pulled up a barrier as she fired a blast of her own at me. I held the shield as I focused more energy, looking over at the DJ set. Liquid copper oozed out of it and snaked over to me. It slithered around the barrier and went into my pocket. The metal pulled out a bottle and opened it.

Twilight tried sending another blast as Rarity joined her, streaks of mascara running down her face from her crying. I held the barrier but only just. I had to work faster. The metal dipped into the bottle and pulled out a blue gel filled pill. The metal ran down to Pinkie, moving the pill to her mouth.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Fluttershy screamed and she flew into the barrier. This kind of surprised me. She started ramming it hard, trying to attack me. Who knew she could be so violent?

The shield went down as the pill disappeared into Pinkie's mouth. Fluttershy tackled me and pinned me to the ground. The copper metal snaked around her and pulled her away. The other ponies started to charge at me.

"What's going on?" came a soft voice. The ponies stopped as they looked at Pinkie Pie. She was awake, and pushing herself up, the hole in her chest quickly healing.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked in shock. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, why shouldn't I be?" she asked. I let Fluttershy go as she fluttered over to her. "What happened? Did I die?" Her eyes widen. "Wait am I a ghost now?! Cool!" She ran over to the snack table, grabbed the table cloth in her mouth and pulled it out from under the food with ease. She wrapped it around herself and started to make ghost sounds. "Ooooh, I'm a Pinkie ghost. And I'm coming to get you." Her friends jumped on her, hugging her with excitement and glad she was alright.

I took this chance to sneak away. I got out of there with no problem and quickly grabbed my coat. My metal oozed around and slipped the coat on once I got the suit off and they formed into my jewelry. Then I ran to Sweet Apple Acres. I needed to get my stuff and get out of there before they came after me.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

I reached the farm and quickly went up to the room I had stayed in the previous night. Normally I wouldn't run from something like this, but because of how tight of a community this was, I dare not mess with them. I quickly grabbed my bag and pulled it onto my back. I started to leave when I saw Applejack standing in the doorway, panting.

"Mind tellin' me what the heck happened back there?" she demanded from me. I growled and looked away. She came up to me and pushed me hard with her hoof. "Ya better start talkin', Hero."

"I lost my temper," I mumbled.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one. Ya rammed yer horn into one of my friends. We all thought ya killed her. Now she's runnin' around like nothin' happened." I remain quiet, still looking away. I felt her hoof on my cheek and she forced me to look at her. "What did ya do to my friend?"

I pulled away and turned away from her. "Technically, I killed her. Or she would have died if I didn't give her that pill."

"What was it?"

"It's a pill I made. It's from an old recipe for a healing potion from my land. Heals all wounds. But I had to give it to her fast before she bled to death."

She stared at me for a long while. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I didn't think I would be able to talk myself out of this. "What are ya?" she demanded. "And don't ya lie to me."

I took a deep breath. "Ok. You already know I'm not from this world. You probably already guessed that this isn't really my form. I'm not a pony. I'm human...mostly."

"What's a human?"

I had to think. "Bipedal," I said, standing up on my hinge hooves. "Has hands...kind of like paws but with longer digits." I waved my front hooves. Then I thought of a better idea. My horn glowed and my metal melted and formed into a small statue of what I looked like, complete with a coat. "It's not to scale, but this is more or less what I really look like."

She stared at me. "And why did ya attack Pinkie Pie?"

I sighed. "I was frustrated. The outfit was great, until Rarity said she made it as if I was royalty. I was fine with getting help from your friend Twilight until I found out she was a princess. I don't like parties or crowds. Then I get lectured about not taking help from a princess. And Pinkie Pie comes up calling me a prince as if she knew I was one."

"What's the big deal?" Applejack asked. "Ya said ya weren't a prince. And ya don't even know Twilight. Ya just met her."

I looked away again. "I...I'm technically a prince."

"What?!"

"I didn't choose to be one," I growled, more to myself. "I..."

"Get out," she interrupted. "Ya came to us for help. I took ya in so ya had a place to stay while ya were stuck here. We go out of our way to have ya talk with Twilight and ya blow her down because she's a princess when yer a prince yerself! Then ya attack one of my friends because she called ya a prince?!"

"A.J."

"Get out! I want ya out of my house now! I never want to see ya again!"

I frowned as I looked down. I wanted to argue. I wanted to get her to understand my feelings. But I just felt bad. I had not only hurt Pinkie Pie back there, but I had hurt Applejack and every other pony also. I just took a deep breath. "Yes, ma'am," I said softly.

I walked passed her, my metal melting and reforming as my jewelry. I could see tears in her eyes as I walked passed her, and I heard her collapse on the floor in a fit of tears as I went down the hall. I wanted to go back and convert her, but I knew if I didn't want to sign my own death wish, I needed to just move on.

I had stepped out of the house when I saw Pinkie Pie running over. I was confused for a moment when she ran up to me. "Hero! What are you doing? You left so quickly. Did you not like the party?"

This just confused me more. "Umm, Pinkie? You're talking to me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"You do realize what I did to you, right?"

"Oh ya, you stabbed me with your horn. You even still have some of my blood on you. "

I...I don't...what is this pony? She's not normal. I just almost killed her and she's acting like it was nothing to worry about. She should have been afraid of me. "And you're okay with that?" I asked her.

"Well, no. But you did save me, so it's alright!" I tilted my head staring at her. "Look, I get it. I can get a little hyperactive and over step my boundaries. But you saw what you did and saved me."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Pinkie Pie. You are one weird pony. You must be insane to even want to come near me. And yet, you forgive me just like that?"

She gave me a big grin. "Pretty much."

I had to laugh. "Pinkie, I will repeat this. You're weird." I laughed harder and she joined in on the laughing. Once I regained myself, I looked at her. "You can be very annoying sometimes. But I see you make people happy. And I guess that's what you're good at. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier...And, well, nearly killing you."

"That's alright!" she said, putting a hoof around me. "Friends?"

I chuckled. "Sure."

She cheered as she gave me a big hug. "Come on, I'm sure there's still time to party!"

I frowned. "Probably not a good idea for me to show up."

"Nonsense," she said, pushing me along. "Stick with me. They'll forgive you once they see how sorry you are."

I bit my lip. I was sure I was going to get crucified if I showed up in front of the others. Pinkie may have forgiven me, but the others might not be so forgiving. I looked back at the house, worried about Applejack.

"Pinkie, I really think I should just go."

"Oh come on. We can't let a little thing like this break up your friendship with everypony. Besides, as a prince, you need some connections here, right?"

I stepped aside, making her fall. "Why do you keep saying I'm a prince?" I asked her.

"Because you are, aren't you?" she asked, getting back up. "I know cause I can sense it with my Pinkie senses."

I frowned at her. "I'm no prince," I said. "A prince wouldn't hurt his friends like I did."

"So? A prince can make mistakes too, right?"

I sighed. "I guess. Do me a favor and don't mention me as a prince again."

"Okey dokey," she said with a little squeak of a smile. I rolled my eyes.

After a moment, we were back at Twilight's place. I looked up at the place before I hung my head in shame. Pinkie gave me a push, so I walked in. All the other ponies had left except for Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They sat at the round table with Twilight and a little dragon, who was seated next to Twilight. They all looked up and frowned at the sight of me. Pinkie smiled.

"It's alright, everypony," she said. "He's with me."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Dash asked.

"Sure I do. He saved me after all."

"Ya, but it was because of him that you got hurt, Pinkie," Twilight said.

"And he could have left me to die, but he didn't. He realized what he did and apologized." They looked skeptical of the whole time.

I sighed as I stepped forward. "Look," I said. "I'm sorry for my actions. If you don't want me here, I'll leave. I just need a little help getting home."

They looked at each other. "I wouldn't mind you staying for a little while longer, but if you want to leave, I'll help," Pinkie said.

"Well, he did save Pinkie after hurting her," Rarity said.

"She wouldn't have needed it if he hadn't attacked her in the first place," Twilight said.

"Ya, and after the way he yelled at her and turned down Twilight's help, why should we help him now?" Dash asked.

"Shoot, I think we should at least give him a chance," Applejack said from her seat.

Wait a moment. Applejack? How did she get here before Pinkie and I?

"I don't like him," Fluttershy said. "I say he leaves here and find his own way home."

"Ladies..." I began.

"I agree," Dash said.

"Girls..."

"We should at least see him out," Rarity said.

I started to growl again. "Would you all stop for a moment?!" I shouted. They all frowned at me, except Pinkie.

"What's wrong, Hero?" Pinkie asked.

"How did Applejack get here before Pinkie and I?" I pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"I mean, I left her at Sweet Apple Acres where she was crying her eyes out after kicking me out."

"Come to think of it," Pinkie said. "I think I remember her running after you when you left."

They all looked at Applejack. I looked at her also and noticed something. "Applejack?" I asked. "Where are your freckles?"


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Every pony looked at Applejack. She started to look around frantically at them. "W-what are ya'll lookin' at me for?" she asked in confusion.

"Now that he mentions it, you are missing your freckles," Dash said.

"Shoot, he's...he's probably just tryin' to turn us on each other," she said.

"A likely story!" Pinkie said, getting into Applejack's face.

"What did you see when you looked in my eyes, Applejack," I asked.

"I...I saw..."

I heard the door open behind us and we looked to see the real Applejack walk in. She looked at me and her eyes narrowed. "What in tarnations are ya doin' here?" she demanded. Then she noticed her clone. "What the hay?" The clone leaped at her, tackling and rolling with her. "Hay! Get off me!" she shouted.

They rolled for a moment before they both broke apart and stared at each other. The clone had the freckles this time, making it impossible to tell them apart.

"Wait, what's going on?" Dash asked. "Which one's the real Applejack? Whose this imposter?"

I closed my eyes and focused. If all of my other magic still worked, this one should too. When I opened up my eyes again, I opened my Sight. The Sight, or sometimes known as the third eye, was a magic from my world. It allowed the user to see through enchantments and vials. It also would show us other things like past, present, and future events...all at once. You can see someone's true form and true nature. And much like a Soul Gaze, it never fades. If you don't know how to close the sight, you can go mad from the images.

I saw light everywhere, pure holy light. The ponies each had their own light. Twilight Sparkle had a glowing purple aura around her, and her mane and tail were longer with more streaks of purple and pink with the added color of what looked like yellow. She also had colors added to the feathers of her wings and colorful stars around her hooves, matching the colors of her mane and tail.

Pinkie Pie had a pink aura around her. And just like Twilight, her mane and tail grow. They also added streaks of blue, orange, and yellow as well as glitter and a blue bow in her mane. Around her hooves sprouted balloon marks much like her cutie mark. And even though she almost died earlier that night, she didn't have a scar of it when I looked at her. Even a physical scar could leave a scar on her soul, but it hadn't. Rainbow Dash had a blue aura and also had longer mane and tail. The rainbow color of her mane and tail were also added to her feathers of her wings, and lightning bolts had appeared around her hooves and under her eyes.

Rarity glowed with more of a white light aura. Her mane and tail gained a light blue, hot pink, and yellow streaks and had too grown longer. Around her hooves had different colored gems of her cutie mark, and she had a shine to her like she herself was a gem. Fluttershy had a yellow glow to her and her mane and tail gained streaks of light and dark greens and blues, and her feathers matched in color. Butterfly marks had also appeared around her hooves.

But it was Applejack that I was looking for. She had an orange glow to her, and had red and pink streaks in her mane and tail. There was also a green ribbon tied around her mane and tail each replacing the red ribbons she normally wore, an apple mark on her hat, and more marks around her hooves. Each of the ponies had a lovely, powerful look to them. They were full of magic and good and were connected to each other.

The fake Applejack wasn't a pony at all. In fact, it looked more like Discord. Or at least, it was a draconequus. This one had a lion's head with a unicorn horn, a fly's eyes, a gorilla's body, rattlesnake's tail, a human left leg and an elephant's right, a zebra's hoof and a cat's paw as its arms, and a shark's fin on its back. I knew the others couldn't see what I saw, but I had to get it to show its true self. I focused power into my horn and sent it at the draconequus. The others were surprised though they didn't know if I just hit the real Applejack or the fake one.

I looked over at Fluttershy. "Where is Discord?" I asked. She looked at me confused on why I would be asking for him. "That thing is a draconequus like Discord."

"How do you know that?" Dash demanded.

I looked back at the thing as it disappeared. I closed my Sight as it reappeared on the chandelier in it's true form. "So, you figured out who I am," it said in a slithery voice, it's tail rattling. "I've never seen a pony like you. You have magic that's not of this world."

"Who are you?" Twilight demanded from the thing.

"I am Chaogent," it said. "And I am the new ruler of this world." My metal melted and started to circle me in a ring of oozing gray goo before shurikens shoot out at the thing. It disappeared with a pop and we all looked around for it. "That's not very nice, Hero," it said as I saw it's face appear in my metal. The metal solidified and hit the floor, but instead of a clattering sound, the floor sizzled and started to melt.

"Shit," I shouted as I jumped out of the circle. The chandelier sprung out like tentacles. The ponies all tried getting out of the way, but it caught Pinkie Pie and dragged her up by a hoof. Dash zipped through the air and grabbed Pinkie, pulling her out of the arms of the chandelier.

"Come on girls!" Twilight called out. They grouped together and then started to glow. For a moment, I thought my Sight was still open. But I didn't have the Sight on, and they looked the way they did when it was. I felt happy when I looked at them. I never seen anyone or anything show their true form that matched what the Sight showed.

And the creature dropped the chandelier. I could see it and knew that they all wouldn't get out of the way in time. I threw off my coat, spread my wings, and zoomed at the ponies. Dash had noticed the problem also. She grabbed Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and dashed away. I grabbed Twilight and Rarity and zoomed away. Then I noticed Applejack still in the center. "Damn it! Namshiel!" I called out.

Power flooded me as I zipped through in a blur, grabbing Applejack just in time. She shook her head as she looked up at me, horror filling her eyes. My skin had tighten around my bones, making me look more of a skeleton, even my wings looked like bones. My fur looked like it had fallen out and my skin was gray, and my green mane and tail became more stringy and greasy. My mark had an overlap of a rune. And above my own blue eyes opened a pair of green eyes.

"Hero?" Applejack question.

I gave a grin as I set her down and stepped forward. When I spoke, my voice was over lapped with the raspy, dry voice of Namshiel. "Chaogent," I said. "It's time for you to die." Green lightning started to spark from my horn.

"Oh my, this pony is full of surprises," Chaogent said. "I can feel the power from you. Tell you what, you give me that power, and I won't get rid of these ponies."

"Bastard," I said in my normal voice. "I won't let you touch them." I stepped in front of Applejack as way of protecting her.

"How touching," the creature said and disappeared. I heard a yell from behind me and turned to see A.J. being pulled into the floor.

"Applejack!" the others called out, running towards us. Dash locked hooves with hers and tried to pull her out.

"Last chance," the creature said, its voice echoing the hall. I looked around as the place seemed to start getting smaller and smaller.

"Master," Namshiel said through my lips. "I think it's time to part ways."

"No," I said, shaking my head and trying to keep control. "We can't compete with that power."

"You're weak, Master. You should join forces with Chaogent and take over. These ponies have made you soft."

"Shut up, Namshiel. I am still in control," I growled, shaking my head wildly.

"Not for long," the Denarian said. And then, I lost control. I could see everything and hear everything, but I couldn't stop the Fallen within me from using my body. I...or rather it stepped forward, grinning evilly at the ponies, all of which were too busy trying to get Applejack out of the floor. "I think it's time to get rid of some trash."


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

I saw through Namshiel's eyes as he fired the bolt of green lightning at the floor. It shattered, sending the ponies falling through to the ground below. Namshiel looked down at the ponies, trying to push themselves up from the ruble.

"Bravo," came Chaogent's voice. "You will make a very useful ally."

"Yes, Master," Namshiel said.

"Stop!" called a voice from behind me. Namshiel turned to see the little dragon that was seated next to Twilight when I first entered the room. I had forgotten about him. But as Namshiel stood there, looking at the little thing, it was clear that he was afraid. "I-I won't let you hurt my friends."

I heard Twilight from below. "Spike?" she asked, recognizing the voice. "Get out of here, Spike, it's too dangerous."

"I'm not leaving you, Twilight," the dragon named Spike said.

"You're going to stop me?" Namshiel asked.

I felt some kind of energy hit my back and I tumbled forward. Standing back up, Namshiel turned to see who it was that hit us. Twilight was fluttering there, her horn pointed at Namshiel, and by contrast, me.

"Spike, go. Get Discord," she shouted.

"Discord?" he questioned. "But..."

"Now!"

"On it!"

"Not so fast," came Chaogent's voice. The windows stretched out like arms to grab the dragon. But there was another beam of power that hit them and made them shattered. I saw as Dash dropped Rarity off on the ground, Fluttershy following with Pinkie Pie. Spike took his opportunity to jump out the window.

Namshiel started to fire a bolt of green lightning at them, but was rammed by Applejack. She tumbled with him for a moment before he kicked her off. She glared at him and it felt like she was glaring at me too. Could she even be more upset with me now?

Namshiel smirked at her. "This is perfect," he said. "I get to kill the one he grew fond of." Green lightning started to spark from my horn. A canon went off, blowing confetti into my face. It was unexpected, and it was the first time I was glad to see the stuff. Thank you, Pinkie Pie. It distracted Namshiel and blinded him long enough for Twilight to hit him with a beam again, followed by A.J. ramming him again. It hurt, but I didn't care. As long as they could overcome Namshiel.

As the three of them dealt with me, Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity dealt with Chaogent. But he was proofing to be more troublesome than Namshiel. They needed the others to help, and they can't focus on him when they have to deal with Namshiel. Chaogent saw this and decided to attack Applejack as a way to knock their numbers down. I saw him try to bring a slab of the ceiling down on her. I had to do something.

I pulled at every ounce of will I had, and got my legs moving. Applejack and the others didn't notice the slab falling towards Applejack and thought I was charging at her in an attack. I could feel Namshiel trying to take control again, but I pushed him away. I dodged Twilight's attack and ran through Pinkie's confetti. Applejack stood fast, but I rammed her, sending her back as the slab landed on my back. Pain filled me as my vision went white. The slab had exploded on top of me.

Applejack stared in surprise as she realized what happened. "Oh no!" Pinkie called out. "Hero got hurt instead!"

"W-what do ya mean?" Applejack questioned. But Pinkie didn't have time to explain. She ran to my coat and rummaged through it, tossed stuff aside. A dagger with gems in the hilt and sheath went flying out of a box, gems and coins that flew out of pouches, and empty glass bottles. She found the bottle that had the pills I used to heal her and she rushed over. "What are ya doin', Pinkie? He'll hurt ya if ya help him!"

"No he won't," she said. "Because that wasn't Hero we were fighting. But this is." She somehow popped open the bottle with her hooves and shook it, sending a pill into my open mouth. I swallowed, though I didn't realize that I had done so. Hell, I didn't know what was happening.

The moment the pill went down, I felt my energy return. And a glowing gold light shined from me. This got the attention of everypony there. Even Chaogent stared at me. I pushed myself up, coughing up a coin that went flying.

"His cutie mark!" Rarity pointed out. "It's changing!"

Some of my metal started to ooze its way towards me as the blacken mark faded. A golden triangle replaced it, made up by three triangles like the other mark, only it was pointing upwards and had a glow to it. The metal started to zip around me, the air kicking up as it circled me faster and faster. My eyes closed and I stood on my hinge hooves. I reached out as the metal settled in my right hand, forming into a bastard sword. Color came to it, the hilt became blue as the blade itself glowed with a bluish light.

I stepped forward, standing over the ponies, a green cloak flowing around me in the still swirling gale wind. My long blond hair flew behind me as my gauntlet covered hand tighten around the sword, the golden triangle glowing from my right hand now. The sound of my boots boomed on the floor as I stepped forward. I heard the ponies gasped at the sight of me, though it was still hard for them to tell what had happened since a glowing light shined from me.

"Well, that explains a lot," said Chaogent. "You're not even a pony at all." He grinned as he reached down and picked up the coin that had landed in front of him.

I saw it and held up a hand. "Stop him!" my voice boomed and they all looked at Chaogent. But it was too late. It had picked up the coin that housed the Denarian.

The green eyes opened above his own as his skin started to tighten around his bones. But his transformation didn't stop there. Spurs of bones jetted out of him and became more of a walking thorny skeleton.

It was that moment when Discord appeared with Spike next to Fluttershy. "What's going," he began but stopped at the sight. "What has happened?"

"Hello, brother," Chaogent said, his voice laced with the Denarian's own.

"Chaogent?"

"You know him?" Fluttershy asked, looking up at him.

"Not like this," Discord said. "But he was my brother."

"Well, you're brother just took up a power far beyond any of ours," I said. "We need your help."

He frowned and snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. "Well, I'm not powerful enough to take him. Why don't you use your Magic of Harmony or something?" he asked the ponies.

Twilight nodded as the ponies gathered around her. Their magic shot out and formed into a rainbow beam, hitting Chaogent directly on. He growled as he pushed against it, green lightning wrapping around him and pushing the beam back. They couldn't win.

"Discord!" called Twilight as she struggled to hold her on to her power. "Can't you banish him to another realm or something?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "Even my powers have limits. Besides, he has the same powers as me, so he could just bring himself back. Well, he has more power than before now."

I watched them struggle and frowned. What could we do to stop Chaogent and Namshiel? Their magic wasn't enough. My eyes fell upon Applejack, who looked back at me. I growled, realizing that they were all going to die if they kept this up. So, I had to act.

I threw out my left hand at my metal. It flew up and blocked the attacks. Chaogent got sent back, but he wasn't going to fall from that backlash of power. The ponies all tumbled before they glared at me. I held my sword up in front of me. I stared at them with my sword ready. Applejack got it first.

"Everypony," she called out. "Use yer magic on Hero!" They weren't sure rather this was a good or bad idea, but Applejack started to fire her magic at me. It hit my sword and I grinned at her, holding fast. Twilight was the second to realize my plan. She joined Applejack. Pinkie Pie started to hop in excitement as she did the same. Soon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash joined in, there magic forming into a rainbow as it hit my sword.

I felt the tingling of Namshiel's power as he fired his green lightning at the ponies. I raised my left hand again, sending my metal to block his attack. The lightning bounced off it and flew off in random directions. I felt a sting as a stray bolt hit me, but I held on, pushing my power into the sword. I gritted my teeth as I finally swung at Chaogent, a glowing golden beam of light and rainbow flew at him. It hit him and I heard a cry. And then light fell over me as I felt weak again and collapsed.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

I awoke laying in a bed. For a moment, I couldn't remember what had happened. I pushed myself up and fell out of the bed, planting my face in the floor. This jolted me up as I looked around, remembering what had happened. I looked down at myself, seeing I was still a pony. Was it a dream that I had? I could have sworn I had turned into a human again. I looked at myself and saw my pony body, complete with wings, green mane and tail, and a golden Triforce cutie mark.

I stared at it, realizing that it wasn't a dream. Then what happened after I passed out? I looked around and realized that I was at Applejack's home...only I wasn't in Applebloom's room where I had first stayed in. This room was some other pony's room. I quickly realized that it was Applejack's room. The question was, where was Applejack?

I couldn't find my coat, nor a pile of metal jewelry. Even my bag was gone. I went to the window and saw it was day out, the next day I guessed. I started to leave and find out what had happened when the door opened and I saw Applejack walk in. "Ya awake," she said.

"Ya," I confirmed. "What happened?"

"I was hopin' ya tell me. And the others."

I nodded. "Where are they?"

"At Twilight's place waitin' for ya to wake up and come with me." I nodded as I walked forward, but she didn't move. I looked at her and saw anger in her eyes.

I sighed. "I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to scare or hurt you. Or any of your friends. I guess my inner demons came out. I tried to keep that thing under control, but it had other plans."

"Ya changed. Ya became somethin' that was terrifyin'. And then...yer turned into somethin' else."

"Human," I said. "But I don't know why I became human during that moment or why I'm not human now."

"Maybe Twilight has figured somethin' out." She stared at me and I could tell that she wasn't sure if she should trust me or not. I looked down as she turned to lead me out. I followed her in silent.

I stepped into Twilight's place, expecting it to be a mess. But it looked like nothing had happened. The room that the fight took place in looked like it did before the fight broke out. The other ponies were sitting in their seats when we entered. They all got up and stood in front of me, Applejack joined them.

It remained quiet for a long time. I looked at each of them. I could see the conflict within Dash and Applejack. They weren't sure if they could trust me or not. Pinkie seemed to be happy and excited. I was sure that she was fine with me. Fluttershy was hard to read. She just stared at me. She didn't look away like before, but she didn't look me right in the eyes. Twilight looked at me more in a curious look, as if she was trying to figure out something about me without me saying anything. It was then that I noticed Discord draped over a statue that looked like Chaogent off to one side. I noticed the coin sitting on the floor in front of it. Spike, the dragon was laying in his chair, asleep. In a corner near me was my stuff gathered in a pile.

After a while, I spoke. "What happened after that last attack?" I asked.

"Well, Chaogent turned into a stone statue and that coin fell to the ground," Twilight said. "We didn't dare touch it. Then you passed out. Applejack insisted on taking you back to her place."

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Well, you saved Applejack," piped up Pinkie. "Then you turned into this weird grey skeleton. Chaogent wanted you, or at least the other you, to join him. Which you did, or the other you did. But you fought back and saved Applejack again from this exploding ceiling. Then you turned all glowie and started to walk on two legs and picked up a glowie sword. And your cutie mark changed. And then you used our powers to turn Chaogent to stone. Then you passed out and you weren't glowie anymore and then you were a pony again." She squeaked as she gave me a grin, proud of herself.

"What she said," Dash said. "What was that skeleton thing you turned into?"

"Something from my world," I said. "It's called a Danarian. It's an evil being that inhabits that coin. There are supposedly thirty of them in total, each unique and each just as dangerous. They inhabit the mind of whoever touches the coin, tempting them to take up the coin and it's full power. I had done so some time ago and I thought I had control over it. But it appeared that I didn't."

"That explains why my brother changed like he did," Discord commented. "He must have taken up the offer the moment he touched the coin. I guess you ponies are lucky you didn't touch the coin instead."

"But you did have power over it," Fluttershy said to me. "You showed it when Applejack was indanger."

"I wouldn't let her get hurt again because of me," I said with a growl. "She took me in and gave me a bed and friendship when I first showed up here. And I betrayed that when I attacked Pinkie Pie over my own stupid beliefs. I wasn't going to let that happen again."

They looked at each other. "We were all your friend," Rarity said.

"Ya, we all wanted to help you," Dash said. "Even Twilight who hadn't even met you until the party." My vision became blurry at that and I looked away.

"Besides, you helped Pinkie after you hurt her and helped us when Chaogent attacked," Twilight said.

"Speaking of," I said, looking at Discord. "What was all that about?"

"My brother was like me," he said, appearing next to me. "Always wanting power and chaos. But he was away when I was first brought down by the princesses. I never heard from him after I was released. And he didn't come to help me when I was turned to stone either. Personally, I think he should stay that way for a while."

"Let's just let Princess Celestia decide on what to do with him," Twilight said to Discord. She looked at me again. "Now the question is, what to do with you?"

"Aww, you girls still upset with him?" Pinkie said. She came over to me and put a hoof around me. "He helped us out."

I looked at Applejack. "I took ya in," she said, walking forward. I flinched. "I gave ya food and a bed to sleep." I looked down. "I introduced ya to my friends and try to help ya get home. Ya repaid me by attackin' my friends." I looked up at her as she stopped right in front of me and looked me in my eyes. "And ya saved all of us. I don't know rather I should hit ya, or hug ya. But I did look into yer soul and I saw the good in ya." She moved close and wrapped her hooves around me, hugging me.

I was surprised that she hugged me, but I gave a soft smile, lifting up and wrapping my hooves around her, hugging her also. Pinkie cheered and hugged us both. The three of us laughed a bit. Dash laughed and zoomed over, hugging us. "I guess you're not that bad," she said. "That skeleton thing did look kind of cool."

"I for one thought it looked dreadful," Rarity said, walking over. "But that other form you took. That, human was it? That looked spectacular." I gave her a grin as she join the group hug.

"You did save us when we were in trouble," Fluttershy said as she fluttered over and hugged us.

Twilight walked over to us and hugged us. "We would be happy to help you," she said. "As long as you can accept help from a princess."

I smiled softly. "I guess I can over look it this one time," I said. They laughed again.

After we finally finished our group hug, we all sat down. I started to explain to them what I was and where I was from. I then told them how I got there and how the rift collapsed around me. I explained how my magic worked differently here and that I couldn't feel the rift anymore, so I needed a new way to get home.

When I was done, they all looked at Twilight. "Well, we do know of this happening before, but it wouldn't take you back to your world. It's similar, but not the same," she said.

"I rather not go through this all over again," I said. I looked up at Discord, who had implanted himself into the chandelier. "Discord could do it." They all looked up him.

"I told you already that even I have my limits," he said.

"Doesn't mean you can't do it," I said. "You're what we call in my world an Outsider."

That got his attention. He gave a smile as he spoke again. "I could, but no one asked me. Just some pony came up to me and demanded me to send him back." His reaction confirmed to me that he was indeed an Outsider.

"Discord," Fluttershy said.

He groaned. "Well, it's true. He just yelled at me and told me to send him back. You know I don't respond well to being bossed around."

I cut off Fluttershy before she said something again. "Discord," I said. "Will you please help me out?"

"Wouldn't that mean trouble for you and the White Counsel?" he asked, appearing next to me.

"I'll worry about them when I get there."

He looked at me and then at Fluttershy. "Oh, alright," he said. "But it'll have to be right away. I wasn't lying about my limits. My powers are limited in your world. And if I don't do it at the right moment, I won't be able to do it for a while."

I nodded and looked at the others. "I guess this is goodbye then," I said. I got up, my metal melted and lifted my bag and coat, bringing them to me. I slipped my coat on, followed by my bag. The metal then retrieved the coin, wrapping it up within a golf ball sized metal ball before dropping it into a pocket. Then the rest of the metal wrapped around me, forming into my jewelry again. I looked at them.

We tried to keep our goodbyes short. I gave them each a hug, though I might have hugged A.J. longer. Even though they weren't crying, I knew she was on the inside. I could see it in her eyes.

I walked over to Discord and nodded once I was ready to go. He gave me a nod and snapped his talons. And then I was gone...


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

I would say that I went home right after that. I did return to the world I had come from, but I didn't really know where my home was anymore. I had been traveling for a long time that it didn't feel like I had a home anymore. So, I started to retrace my steps, visiting the friends I had made in other lands and cities. As I visited my friends, I started to feel that I owed more to my family at home, and my land for that matter.

My last stop was Chicago. It was the first place I went to after I left home. And it would be my last stop. It would also be my third trip here. My first stop was to take the coin to St. Mary of the Angels where I could give the coin to the church so they could lock it away. After that, I went to visit friends. As I walked the streets after visiting my wizard friend at McAnally's Pub, I thought about the friends I had made in Ponyville. As ridiculous as it sounds, it was life changing. It was the second life changing event I went through.

When I was younger, I resented the fact that I was supposed to be the first king after centuries of no royalty in the land. My father was suppose to take the throne first, but died to save the land before he could. I hated my father for leaving me to take the throne and became a gang leader in protest. It was after years of being a bad guy that I pulled a magical sword from its resting place. The sword was only suppose to be wielded by a hero, not a gang leader. So, I left to try and find myself.

I used the sword a few times, learning how to melt it and mix it in with the metal I wore. But it wasn't until I fought Chaogent to save my friends that I realized something. If it wasn't for my father, I would have died before I was even born. He didn't just die to protect his land. He died to protect his friends and his wife, my mother who was still pregnant with me. My father was a hero. And I had done the same. In the end, I was still following my father's footsteps.

I was so lost in thought that I had ran into someone. The man was older with a white beard and wearing a red shirt. "Sorry," I said. "My bad." I looked at the shirt and realized he was in a costume. And I recognized it. "Is there a convention in town?"

The man gave me a smirk and looked down at the uniform. The red shirt was black on the shoulders with a few simple dot pins on the right collar and was over top a black jumpsuit. Over his left chest was a crest. The uniform was well done and looked straight from the show. "Possibly, but I'm a big fan of the show," he said. I recognized his face and his voice. I frowned at him and then puzzle pieces started to fall together.

"I ran into you in New York City last year," I said. "Discord."

A smile spread across his face. "Took you this long to realize it?" he said. "A year later?"

"It 'was' you who took me to Equestria."

"I had a feeling you could be helpful. My brother contacted me from where ever he was. And I had the feeling that Equestia was in trouble. Sure, my friends had power, but they were going to need a lot more than their power to stop him."

"So, you came to my world looking for someone who could help."

"Of course. And you fit the bill. Wasn't planning on you attacking Pinkie Pie or going all Fallen Angel on everypony. But I guess you learned something from this little trip."

Funny thing is, they could have taken care of it themselves had he not taken up the Coin, but he didn't seem to realize that. "So, what brings you here now?" I asked. "Looking to use me again?"

"I wanted to say thanks since I didn't get to before," he said, holding out his hand to me. I stared at him and his hand for a moment before I took it. "Without you, Chaogent would have taken over and hurt Fluttershy and the others. So, I wanted to give you something for your help."

I stared at him before I smirked a bit and nodded. "It's still weird to hear an Outsider being friends with ponies. You didn't have to get me anything, Discord."

"But I did. I left it in your suite. But it's on a time limit, so you best get there soon to enjoy it." With that, he turned and started to walk down an alley.

"Why show up like this to me?"

"I told you. My powers are more limited here." He pulled out a device, flipped it open. "Besides, I sort of enjoyed this character in the show." He spoke into it. "Beam me up, Scottie."

I growled. "That's original, not Next Gen, dumb ass," I said, referring to both the device and what he said. He smirked at me as he started to disappear, Star Trek style. "And they never actually said that in the show," I called out to him. He was gone. And I was getting some looks. I just chuckled and kept walking, heading back to my hotel.

Weird looks were not as common anymore. I had removed most of my piercings, necklaces, and bracelets. My natural blond hair had grown out, though I still had about three or four inches of green hair at the tips. Still wore my coat though. It was my father's.

I reached the hotel within a few moments later. I wasn't expecting anything big, though with Discord, I didn't know what to expect. I went up to my suite and stepped inside only to be greeted by a pink bush of hair in my face. "Surprise!" the girl said, hugging me. I grabbed the girl's shoulders and pushed her away so I could look at her. She couldn't be a year or two younger than me. She had a child like demeanor to her and she wear a frilly pink dress with balloons on it.

"Pinkie?" I asked in shook. She gave me a grin as a way of confirmation. I looked passed her and saw that she wasn't the only girl there. They were all about the same age as her. The first girl was dressed in a glamorous blue dress with gems in its design. Her hair was styled also and I knew instantly it was Rarity.

The next girl had darker skin with purple hair and wore a simple school uniform, except that there were stars on the skirt. Twilight. A shy looking girl with a yellow and green sundress with butterflies on in, Fluttershy. A tomboy looking girl who looked like she was in physical shape as an athlete with rainbow colored hair with a white tank top with a rainbow colored bolt and blue jeans on. Rainbow Dash. And just a little behind them was Applejack. She wore jeans also with a white shirt and brown vest that had apples on it, with cowboy boots and hat to complete her look. She had freckles just under her eyes and her hair was tied in a red ribbon. Out of all of them, she looked a little older, maybe even beating me by a year. I had to say, it was really weird seeing them all in human form.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked them.

"Discord brought us," Twilight said. "You had to leave so quickly last time that we never really thanked you. So, he said that he could bring us here for a few hours."

"So, let's party!" Pinkie shouted in my ear.

"Ow!" I protested, rubbing my ear.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's ok." I looked around and realized that they had redecorated the place with streamers, balloons, and confetti. "I did say I don't like parties, right?" I saw Pinkie nod, but continued to smile. I had to smile too and shook my head. "You never change, Pinkie."

It was nice to see them all again, though it was weird to see them in a human form. It was interesting to see them walk around, trying to get use to their temporary bodies. Except Twilight, who seemed to be doing just fine. They danced, though they danced on all fours. I had to laugh at that. It was funny as hell. But they laughed also, they didn't care. I did enjoy myself more this time around than last time, though I didn't dance. We ended up talking for hours though.

After a few hours though, Discord showed up in his Next Gen uniform and it was time to say goodbye. I wanted them to stay for a while longer, but I knew they had to get home. I hugged Pinkie, thanking her for the party. I guess that was a big improvement from stabbing her. Rarity was next, who mentioned that I looked a lot better without the piercings and green hair, even though she missed it a little. Twilight Sparkle was next, glad to actually get to meet me this time. Fluttershy, who wasn't shy to give me a hug now and told me I had to come back sometime. Rainbow Dash actually gave me a bro fist before hugging me.

When I saw Applejack, I thought she was going to start crying. "Ya know," she said. "Ya shouldn't be a stranger." I nodded as I stared at her. "I...ummm...I've missed ya at the farm."

I smirked a bit before I wrapped my arms around her, planting a kiss on her lips. I caught her by surprise, but she quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me back. After a long time, I finally broke the kiss and smiled at her. "You take care of yourself, A.J."

She blushed and nodded. "Ya too." She gave me a soft smile before she walked over to the others. They giggled a bit as she joined them. They all looked back at me, waving. I waved back as they disappeared.

"I'll always remember you, everypony."

The End

Author's Note:

I thank you all for reading my fanfiction. Despite the fact that's been a few years since I last did a fanfic, and I'm still new to the My Little Pony community, I feel this came out really well. I thank everyone who left a comment or messaged me about the story. I do like the positive comments I've gotten. I do like the constructive criticism. I'm always looking to improve on my writing and would love to do more fanfics. I can't promise I'll do another MLP fanfic, but if I get a spark I may do another one. Until then, I'll probably work on stories that tell more of Hero, something I've been wanting to do since I first developed him many years ago.

Herorian "Hero" Time is of my own creation, inspired by The Legend of Zelda, The Dresden Files, Full Metal Alchemist, and Naruto. I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Dresden Files, The Legend of Zelda, Naruto, or Full Metal Alchemist. This is purely a fan made story and should not be viewed as an attempt to be otherwise.


End file.
